


Passion

by Alahnore



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alahnore/pseuds/Alahnore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No words were needed. They had everything already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

He wanted it, asked for it in so many ways, but the moment lips met his skin he still found himself gasping. Tiny jolts raced down his body at each kiss to his neck, causing the rest of his skin to feel hypersensitive. The feel of cloth was irritating, but the touch of skin to his own was more than just simply thrilling.

As warm breath washed over already sensitive skin, Yuri felt the need to suppress a shiver. He never knew this sort of spot existed on him until Flynn found it, and the blond made sure neither ever forgot. Lips grazed over in the lightest of caresses, a tease of something more, and Yuri felt his impatience rise.

Yet Flynn was patience incarnate when it came to doing things 'properly.' He moved with steady, slow kisses down Yuri's neck to his collar, kissing a path across it to the other side to give it equal attention. The feeling of tiny pleasures rolling from Yuri's neck and down his back brought that urge to shudder against Flynn, to press against him and encourage more. But Yuri kept relatively still, his breathing slowly quickening. He tried not to think of the 'more,' of what he knew was coming. It was routine. It should be boring, really.

But the moment Flynn parted his lips, kissed with a touch of his tongue slipping through, Yuri let the shudder go and held onto him a little tighter. Another such kiss and Yuri relaxed, closing his eyes and focusing on the feel of lips against his skin. For the typical person, these were innocent kisses still, nothing to warrant the excitement building up in him.

Yet for Flynn, these kisses were practically sinful. With practiced motion he pressed them up Yuri’s neck, then slowly down it. Keeping away from Yuri was already difficulty, but now that he was allowed this, he found every touch beyond the usual boundaries to be cherished and savored. His intent was easily read with each press of his lips, each secret flick of his tongue. It wasn’t the action or even the location that was causing Yuri’s breath to quicken; it was the person, the feeling behind it all that sent exciting pulses through his body. Prim and proper Flynn, high on his pedestal, was right here in Yuri’s arms sharing intimate space.

Flynn paused at the base of Yuri’s neck, glancing up at the relaxed features of his lover. He could feel the tugging of a grin at his lips, and before Yuri could open his eyes to look, Flynn ran his tongue in a long, fast trek up Yuri’s neck and ended it with a playful nip to the lobe of his ear. Yuri inhaled sharply at the lick and a quick, excited sound slipped out at the end. Careful not to hurt him, Flynn continued to nip and lightly bite at Yuri’s ear and neck, then kiss over the possible marks as if to apologize.

The mix of sharp and soft sent Yuri’s head spinning, and it only made that ache for more worsen. He murmured something, Flynn didn’t quite hear it, but the tone was telling enough. Low and inviting, it drew Flynn in and his lips were soon seeking Yuri’s own. In a moment they were locked in a kiss, and where he expected to meet the fiery impatience that was Yuri’s trademark, Flynn was pleasantly surprised to be kissed with a slow, calm intimacy. Ever so slightly Yuri’s lips parted, beckoning and waiting and Flynn fell into the trap easily.

Yuri hummed into their kiss, his hands sliding over Flynn’s shoulders to wrap around his arms around his neck, pulling him closer and further into the touch. But he kept calm, almost tentative, and even if Flynn knew a game was about to start he couldn’t resist relaxing into it. Soothed by the calm and enthralled by the taste, Flynn leaned into Yuri’s arms and lowered him carefully to the bed. Lips parted just enough for quick inhales, hurrying to seal back together and lock out the rest of the world once more. Like this, behind the closed door, Terca Lumireis ceased to exist to them; this was their world: secret and for now so much more important.

Flynn braced his forearms on the bed, pulling away from Yuri’s limps and rubbed his tongue over the roof of his mouth to sooth the sensual sting of Yuri’s ending little bite. A self-satisfied smirk was on Yuri’s face, and as much as Flynn felt the provocation of it, he resisted it. Unlike the battlefield, he was able to tap into his reserves of patience here with Yuri. He could resist, for a little while at least, and he simply sits up on his knees to give Yuri a knowing grin of his own. Despite failing in winning Yuri still smirked, watching with attentive eyes as Flynn’s hands converged to the center stripe of his tunic and began to work the hidden clasps.

One by one, gradually and casually Flynn undid the clasps. Yuri’s eyes were trained on his hands as if it were by his will alone they moved. A part of Flynn wanted to stop, to ‘correct’ that notion, but at the same time he thrilled in having captivated Yuri’s attention. The hands continue on until they reached his belt, and nonchalantly Flynn undid it as well. He slid it off, slowly and purposefully holding his arm out to the side and back a bit before he let it slip from his fingers. It clattered on the floor, and Yuri’s nose flared slightly with a deep inhale.

Amused, Flynn grinned to him, but simply set himself back to his tunic. The clasps come undone and he carefully shrugged the fabric off his shoulders, letting gravity strip it down off of him. It fell in a crumpled heap behind him, and Flynn leaves it there. It would get pushed off the bed later. Yuri’s eyes were staring intensely at him, narrowed and appearing darker than usual. For a moment, Flynn takes in that look on Yuri’s face: his slightly parted lips, that touch of red to his cheeks. There was a sense of possession in that gaze, but even if Flynn recognized it, he encouraged it. They were each other’s, after all.

Flynn’s arms cross and his hands grasped the edge of his black undershirt. With no fanfare but plenty of inherent grace he pulls the article up and off of him, throwing it aside. Immediately that look in Yuri’s eyes intensified as they roamed over the now exposed chest and stomach, and Flynn lowered his arms slowly to give Yuri time to properly gaze him over. Once his arms returned to his side, Flynn reached out for that open slit of Yuri’s tunic, seeking the concealed slip-ties and undoing with the same practiced motions as he felt them. He only undid two before Yuri’s hand caught his, and slowly the long haired man sat up.

Moving their hands aside Yuri leaned closer to Flynn, murmuring his name in a low, husky tone before he started to press his own kisses to Flynn’s throat. He started slow at first, letting Flynn relax in his affections before he released Flynn’s hands and wrapped his arms around his waist; his kisses began to race up the side of Flynn’s neck, peppered along his jawline before descending back down in a randomized flurry. There was a threat of being overwhelmed by the suddenness of it, but Flynn managed to just gasp at it once, his breathing accelerating. Warm breath washed over his skin just before the sharp edge of teeth scraped against it, and Flynn’s hands reflexively grasped Yuri by the upper arms.

Undeterred Yuri nipped at the skin, feeling a slight shudder pass through Flynn’s body. Victorious he continued in an alternation of kisses and careful bites away from Flynn’s neck and down his chest, making his path to a very particular point. Once there he stopped, and almost reverently he pressed a gentle kiss over Flynn’s heart.

Above him he heard Flynn breathe out his name, and when Yuri gazed up he was caught by Flynn’s eyes, the expression on his face warm and loving. In that moment Yuri returned the look, the men going still and forcing their desires to simmer as emotion took precedence. For one searing moment there was nothing but this wordless communication; a silent agreement made countless times.

Yuri blinked and Flynn’s hands came up to cup his cheeks, pulling him up closer as Flynn himself bent down a bit to seal the agreement with a kiss. Gone was the pretense of patience and calm, Yuri’s lips parting as he kissed back and sought to deepen it immediately. A small noise came from Flynn as Yuri dominated this kiss, and when he began to lean back Flynn had no choice but to follow him down to the bed. Flynn’s hands pulled away from Yuri’s cheeks to brace against the mattress, and this time he lightly bit Yuri’s tongue just before he pulled away.

There was a pleased, rumbling sort of sound from Yuri after that, his eyes narrowing and a smirk setting on his lips. Flynn found himself grinning back, nipping at Yuri’s bottom lip before he once more descended down his neck. When he heard Yuri inhale sharply, Flynn flicked out his tongue just to get that promised gasp.

Having distracted Yuri as such, one of Flynn’s hands returned to their work on Yuri’s tunic. The sash was easily pulled away after a few well practiced and placed tugs, the fabric tossed aside. It hadn’t even landed on the floor before Flynn was once more undoing the rest of the loops that held Yuri’s tunic closed. Once all were undone he pushed the two sides apart, running his tongue down Yuri’s neck and kissing a sweet path to his own heart. There he pressed his own telling kiss, and Yuri chuckled softly.

Normally such a reaction would make Flynn question his actions, but he heard the happy undertone of the laugh, and it made him smile. He pushed the fabric further apart, as far from the fair skin as he could, before allowing his lips to descend in a flurry of appreciating kisses and flicks of tongue. One hand continued to roam over the rest of Yuri’s skin, committing to memory every ridge of muscle, every dip and curve. He knew the map already, but every night he was allowed to explore it he made sure to pay it proper respect. Sometimes there was something new—a more defined muscle, a fading scar, and Flynn wanted to know every centimeter.

Fingertips, lips and tongue touched over every bit of exposed skin, and Yuri closed his eyes as he absorbed it all. Gentle caresses and fairly innocent kisses were nothing to be worked up over, yet as they go on he found his breath quickening, his heart pounding. Flynn’s touch was always soothing and exciting, his mind already thinking of the next moment, his body greedily taking in every tingling sensation. When he felt Flynn’s fingers hook into the waistband of his pants, Yuri opened his eyes and glanced down, somehow surprised to see Flynn had moved down that quickly.

Or maybe it wasn’t quickly at all. With slow, gentle tugs Flynn began to lower Yuri’s pants, and it felt like time ceased to exist. It could have taken him seconds or hours, but just feeling his clothes slip off of him and leaving him bare to Flynn’s darkening eyes was worth it all. There was a hint of possession in those blue eyes, and only here could Yuri feel a thrill at seeing it. The pants were dropped to the floor and Flynn’s hands ran up from his knees and up his thighs, coming so close and yet remained away. Knowing he was being teased made Yuri growl, but Flynn just smiled and Yuri did nothing to change it. That smile was disarming, especially when they were like this.

Flynn shifted off the bed to kneel between Yuri’s knees, his lips kissing the side of one knee before he began a slow, teasing journey up Yuri’s inner thigh. Soft kisses, quick flicks of tongue, and the higher he got the quicker Yuri’s breath seemed to go. Yuri was captivated by the intense focus on Flynn’s face, drawn in by his affections. It wasn’t where he was going, the knowledge of what was to come, that was proving to be exciting. It was so much more than that.

Flynn ran his tongue the rest of the way up Yuri’s thigh, receiving a shuddery breath as reward. He kissed along the junction of Yuri’s hip, gradually and purposefully making his way to far more sensitive skin. In a sense, Flynn was proud that this was a trek no one else has gone, will ever go, and a possessive feeling temporarily came over him. Yuri was his. Only his.

No matter how many times he realizes that, it was still thrilling.

Flynn’s lips caress their way toward where Yuri wanted him, listening to the quick breaths and barely veiled gasps. He swore he heard a whisper of his name, and his eyes glancing up for a moment caught the sight of Yuri’s barely red cheeks, half closed eyes and slightly parted lips. Yuri had many looks, but that was one of Flynn’s favorite. It told him everything he needed to know, and with his confidence risen his lips touch down at the tip of Yuri’s length, smiling at the noisy, sharp inhale.

He kissed again, then again, unashamed to showering the sensitive skin in kisses up and down the sides. Kisses caused Yuri to gasp, inhale or exhale sharply. Every little reaction seemed to roar in Flynn’s ears, and wanting something more out of him, Flynn dragged his tongue from base to tip. That inspired an unashamed moan from above, and Flynn repeated the action for another.

Yuri was not one to hold back in these situations. He knew what Flynn wanted and a part of him found it exciting to give exactly it. Unable to watch now, his head tilted back as another low moan slipped out of him. Another slow lick made his eyes close, only intensifying the sensations to him. He felt Flynn reach to the side, heard the rattle of the bedside table drawer opening, but none of that mattered when he felt Flynn’s lips encircle him below, drawing him into wet heat.

A louder moan seemed to echo in the room, followed by another as Flynn continued to descend down, taking in a bit more slowly. He closed the draw and set the container on the floor for now, his focus returning to the task at hand. He began to withdraw, listening to Yuri breathe heavily through the action; he stayed slow, but his next descendant down he moved quicker. Yuri’s hands grasped at the bed sheets under him, his head turning to the side as he let out a longer moan of Flynn’s name.

The way Yuri sounded, the way his name sounded, threatened to drive Flynn insane. All this time together, by now Yuri had to know just how effective his sounds were. From simple gasps to these deeper moans, Flynn could feel his excitement build up steadily. Each bob of his head brought more of those noises, each one echoing in Flynn’s ears and began to pull his thoughts apart. Carefully laid out plans for this session were thrown aside as Yuri’s moans of his name, for more, became the driving force of his actions. Flynn moved a touch faster, and on his next withdrawal he lightly sucked.

Yuri’s next sound with a touch higher pitched, left panting as Flynn descended down once more. Flynn repeated the action, a touch harder, moving quicker, listening with plenty of pride as Yuri moaned his name again. As Flynn set himself to this, sucking a bit harder each pass up, he carefully worked to position Yuri’s legs over his shoulders, spreading them a little wider apart. At this point, as far as Yuri cared, his lower body was putty and Flynn could do whatever he wanted with it, so long as he just kept going.

The pop of a container opening was drowned out by Yuri’s moans, and even if he heard it he certainly wouldn’t care. It felt like fire was shooting up his spine at every movement Flynn did to him below, each wave of pleasure exploding in his head. Flynn dipped his fingers into the container, swirling them around before he shifted himself, slipping the first digit further down and circling the entrance of him lightly, slowly.

The tone of Yuri’s next moan changed almost completely, sound much needier, especially once Flynn’s name slipped between his lips. But Flynn simply continued the teasing little circles as his head moved up and down, that affection also slowing; teased frustration tore through Yuri’s body but he wasn’t ready to give in just yet. He knew whatever noises were spilling out of him worked Flynn up, and that eventually he’d get what he wanted. Unashamed of his needs, Yuri murmured and moaned encouragements at Flynn, pressing his heels into Flynn’s back so he could angle his hips enticingly up toward him.

Yet Flynn was always patient, pulling away from Yuri when he moved. Still light, slow little circles and now Flynn withdrew his mouth completely, causing Yuri to groan out his frustration. Tiny kisses and even smaller flicks of tongue keep him barely appeased, drowning in want. Yet no matter how much Yuri moaned, shifted or reacted, Flynn would not be dissuaded from what he was doing. Tiny pleasures seemed to lazily roll over Yuri’s body, coming from every kiss, every lick and every swirl of Flynn’s fingertip. Pleasurable, but taunting, inciting Yuri to want more and more; his head was spinning, gradually losing itself in the sensations.

Flynn lightly kissed the tip, glancing up at Yuri’s red face and teased expression. In this frustrated state, Flynn found him to be the most sensual; there was a hungry want in Yuri’s eyes, plain to be seen. He could tell Yuri was a thought away from getting up, throwing Flynn to the bed and taking his pleasure as he wanted. But Yuri remained on his back, staring at him with those hungry, half lidded eyes, breathing quickly between his lips and murmuring nonsense in that low, breathy tone that only Flynn had the right to hear. Knowing he had this effect on Yuri made a little shudder past through Flynn, and he gradually loss the want to just tease. His tongue slipped out, running from the tip down to the base just as his slick finger slowly and carefully pressed in.

Yuri’s breath hitched, and with some effort managed to keep himself relaxed. The ability to consciously think was taken away as Flynn once more pulled his length into his mouth, pulling a breathy moan from Yuri. His eyes closed tightly, unable to stop the gasps as the sensation of Flynn’s mouth started up those waves of pleasure all over again. Coupled with that was the feeling of Flynn’s finger slowly advancing deeper into him, the tip of it feeling along one of Yuri’s inner walls. It wasn’t unfamiliar, for all the times they had done this, but together with this other action was new.

The second slippery finger gradually began to join the first, causing Yuri to groan and temporarily tense. Yet Flynn descended on him again, pulling up with a teasingly gentle suck that made Yuri forget those fingers for a second. His focus remained on the feel of Flynn’s mouth descending on him, withdrawing and sucking until the fingers within him bent slightly, pressing up against something that stole Yuri’s breath away. His eyes snapped open wide and he still saw stars as the incredible sensation slammed into him. He swore he felt Flynn smirk around him, and when Flynn touched that spot again a much louder moan was pulled out of Yuri.

His entire body felt like it ignited on fire as the fingertips inside of him circled that spot, teasing it before rubbing it firmly. Electricity jolted up and down Yuri’s spine, making him dig his heels into Flynn’s back again and tip his head back. He didn’t even know what sounds were coming out of him, too tied up in the near-overwhelming feeling that flooded every sense he had. The pleasure was white-hot, each firm touch of Flynn’s fingers melding with the bliss of his lips and tongue.

As Yuri lost himself in the sensations, Flynn was going mad from listening to his moans; watching and feeling him writhe from Flynn’s ministrations. It was the most erotic he’d ever witness Yuri being, and the fact it was his own doing only further Flynn’s excitement. He groaned around Yuri, unable to resist, listening to Yuri’s answering call of his name. The sound of his name like that, like Yuri needed him, wanted only him, threatened to make Flynn’s patience snap. He could be in control of the situation and just the way Yuri sounded threatened to undo him. Each shaky breath, every moan and gasp and the thoughtless movements Yuri did; everything about him in such moments was too alluring.

Flynn slowed his up and down motions, pulling Yuri’s length from his mouth and teasingly run his tongue over it. Yet his fingers inside of him continued its steady massage, keeping Yuri in that state of heightened pleasure. This way Flynn could still appease his subtle pleas for more and still watch, his eyes locked on Yuri’s face and trailing all over his body that he could see from his position. His own excitement was almost painful, but the ache was worth it for how Yuri gripped the bed sheets. How Yuri’s back arched, the feel of his heels digging into Flynn’s back as his hips tipped toward him like a sinful offering. Flynn could feel himself losing it, but still he listened, watched, enraptured by the show of it.

Yuri’s voice took a particular sound to it that Flynn recognized, and once it registered in his head his lips encircled the tip once more, drawing in a little more before he alternated teasing licks and fulfilling suckles. Yuri’s volume rose, especially once Flynn began to press more insistently into that spot within him. Sensations slammed into Yuri’s mind, one after another in a rapid-fire sensation that left him practically witless. His eyes were open, but soon all Yuri saw was stars, and then white as intense pleasure blanketed him and wrapped him in its painfully sweet embrace. He wasn’t aware of anything for several long minutes it felt like, and by the time he returned to reality, Flynn was on top of him again, smiling lovingly down at him.

The only thing Yuri could manage was a tiny, breathless whimper of Flynn’s name before his arms reached up to wrap around Flynn’s neck. He pulled himself up and Flynn down, pressing his lips insistently to Flynn’s in a short but sweet kiss. He pulled away from it to take a few short breaths before he goes for another, establishing a cycle of short kisses as Flynn settled his weight on one hand braced against the mattress, the other cupping Yuri’s hip. Flynn slid closer to Yuri’s body, and when his own hardness pressed against Yuri below, the last kiss broke even earlier.

Yuri’s eyes locked onto Flynn’s, looking into those blue orbs and finding only admiration and love in them. He couldn’t help but smile, and with a bit of maneuvering on his part, situated himself against Flynn at the proper angle. Flynn’s hand slid underneath his bottom, offering a bit of support as he leans down to rest Yuri back onto the mattress. Their eyes stay on each other’s, staring deeply and sharing their secret, silent communication until Yuri nodded just slightly, smiling tenderly.

Flynn returned the smile, leaning down a bit closer to Yuri so their lips just grazed each other as he pressed in at the hip. Yuri kept himself relaxed, even as he felt Flynn’s slick hardness begin to advance within. He stayed locked on Flynn’s eyes, keeping his breathing steady as all the other times before. After all this time being together, he could do this right. If nothing else, he could share his body.

Yuri had to admit, the beginning of this act was always one of his favorites. Watching Flynn’s cheeks redden, his eyes narrow and darken and listening to his own breaths speeding up was all that he needed to feel like he was being riled again. Cool, composed Flynn was losing it just from this intimate exchange, and watching him gradually lose himself like this, so close, was special in ways Yuri couldn’t properly describe. Feeling Flynn advance within him soon could no longer be ignored, and Yuri groaned softly as his sensitive body was subjected to the sensations. It was almost torturous, but so sweet and fulfilling…

Flynn stopped once fully inside, shifting Yuri’s hips to rest against his thighs so he can brace his weight with both arms against the bed. Yuri’s hold around his neck remained as relaxed as he could keep it, a long breath slipping out of him as he focused back on Flynn’s pleasured face. No matter how many times they did this, Flynn always insisted on this rest period, as if every time was Yuri’s first time all over again. On the emotional aspect, it always did feel that way… but honestly, he…

Hearing Flynn’s voice snapped Yuri out of his thoughts, watching Flynn’s lips pull into a smile above him. Those words were breathed out again, lips hovering over Yuri’s, tantalizing and tempting, but Yuri didn’t feel right taking that kiss until he returned those heartfelt words. As soon as they spilled into the air he pressed into that promised kiss, locking their lips as Flynn wrapped one arm around Yuri’s waist and began to withdraw.

The kiss muffled both of their moans as Flynn sank back into him, their lips pulling apart just enough to pull in a few breaths before they crushed together again. The only things Yuri had the mind to do was wrap his legs around Flynn’s hips and continue to kiss him, pouring his everything into those touches as Flynn moved within him. Every withdrawal left him panting and gasping, every gentle press in made him moan. It was so slow, so tender; even still it felt like too much, and Yuri just wanted more of this sweetness. He murmured to Flynn, cracking and finally asking for it, nearly pleading.

Yet Flynn ignored his pleads, set on his slow and gentle rhythm. It was driving him mad, both of them really, but he didn’t want to overload Yuri. He wanted to savor the moment, like he always did, and even if Yuri’s whimpers and moans threatened to make his patience snap Flynn resolutely held on to it for as long as he could. Delicious minutes of slow movement passed, their combined sounds of passion echoing in their ears and in the room. But the door was closed and the risk of them being heard didn’t matter; the only thing Flynn cared for was the incredible feeling of being closer to Yuri, moving with him, tasting his kisses and listening to his enjoyment. He couldn’t have enough of it, of Yuri. If he could make love to him for days he would.

Yuri’s hands ran through Flynn’s hair, long fingers tangling in golden locks before he pulled Flynn down for another impatient, needy kiss. Yet even as he wanted more, the current pace was satisfying in its own way. Every single movement was felt—every shiver of Yuri’s body, every heave of Flynn’s chest with his breathing was shared as they took their time. Their bodies pressed close as Flynn slid in and out of him, repeatedly starting and breaking kisses between their lips. Warm breaths mingled as they met again and again, slow and gentle, sweet and lingering.

But as much as he loved it, Yuri couldn’t withstand it for much longer. Once more he whispered, moaned and whimpered, pressing his hips against Flynn’s just as Flynn moved back into him. Both gasped, and a long, conquered groan fell past Flynn’s lips.  
As if synchronized together Yuri pushed himself up as Flynn pulled him, sitting back and both arms around Yuri’s waist, hands cupping his bottom. Yuri tipped his head back, moaning in satisfaction as Flynn pushed into him harder. Suddenly lips were all over Yuri’s neck as Flynn began to move harder up into him, a bit faster and insistent. It was bliss, causing Yuri’s mind to blank out and fill with only pleasure. Flynn filled him below and lavished affection over the sensitive skin of his neck, threatening to overwhelm him all over again.

Flynn began to nip and bite as his own pleasure rose, further breaking down his patience and feeding his want. He moved harder, faster, groaning between kisses and bites as Yuri clung to him, moaned for him, erasing the entire world until Yuri was the only possibly thing still in existence. Yuri and these feeling, this pleasure. This was his world and it was driving him crazy, knowing he was possessing it, enveloping his precious Yuri in every sense with his feeling and intention. Knowing Yuri felt the same, and wanted him just as equally.

It was no longer a physical act, not to Flynn. Every thrust into Yuri’s body meant so much more than just stimulation and satisfaction. Hearing his efforts’ effect on Yuri was more than knowing he was doing a good job pleasuring him. Under all of that was so much more, and it makes Flynn’s head spin, his own moans spill out and that feeling of racing toward something worsen.  
Time and movement were becoming difficult to control. Yuri could hardly keep still, moving in tandem with Flynn to every time their bodies met he felt that shock of bliss right into that spot. He was seeing spots, but he wanted more. His body was fulfilled but there was so much more to go, to have, to give. If he didn’t give it, didn’t have it, he’d go mad. He was going mad. His fingers raked down Flynn’s back, his lips finding skin somewhere to kiss, bite and suck. Yuri ran his tongue over Flynn’s neck, the taste of his skin exhilarating.

They were a tangle of limbs, moving together, moaning together, holding close and kissing whatever they could reach. Necks, lips, cheeks—whatever contact could be made in their building frenzy they took it. Driven to feel each other, physically and otherwise, they continued.

Yuri could only handle so much again, feeling that same pleasure from before threatening to overwhelm him again. Almost desperate to bring Flynn with him he moved more wildly, clenching his muscles and moaning right into Flynn’s ear. It was all effective, pulling wanting groans and approving gasps from Flynn. They panted together, kept moving together, racing to that point together.

Yuri reached it a bit sooner than Flynn, clinging to him and tossing his head back with a call of Flynn’s name. His back arched as once more his vision filled with stars, his mind seeming to explode with sensation. Flynn was not that far behind, thrusting into Yuri once more between he too tipped over, holding Yuri in a crushing embrace as he felt the pleasurable wave slam into him and rob him of coherency. All he could think of was Yuri; that was all that mattered.

Reality crashed back into them when they fell onto the bed, panting desperately for air. Their lungs felt like they were screaming for air, but despite that when thought returned, their first impulse was to kiss. Both pulled an arm from around each other to find the other’s hand, fingers entwining as they pulled away from each other’s lips, breathless but smiling.

There were no words, not yet. But even if they had the breath to form them, they didn’t need them. There in each other’s arms, enveloped in each other, they had everything. For now, this was all that mattered.


End file.
